Doug Wolf
Apperence Doug has a skinny body which allows him to hide in places most people can't get into. He has hazel eyes and wears eye glasses because he is near sighted. His body is pale from not seeing the sun because of him wearing longer clothing. His face and neck are the opposite of his body and are compleatly tan. He has Short dark brown almost black hair, and a slight Beard stubble. He has scars covering his back and the back of his legs from being shot with plasma. He wears black tennis shoes, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a forest camo jacket. He wears three sets of dog tags around his neck (One of them has his name, another has his fathers name, and the third has his friend Jeffersons name on it). He has a shotgun sling on his back where his shotgun stays until he needs it. Background He grew up with a farming group who called themselves "The Country men". Tech-com has refused to call them that name, but have let the group call themselves that if they wished. Any records that Tech-com has refers to them as Farming group 03. These farming groups are necessary for the war effort, and as such are of high risk of SkyNET attacks. The group has been recently labeled as disbanded due to one of these attacks. The cause of this was due to a reprogrammed drone that had went back to SkyNET. The drone lead SkyNET to where the Group was currently station at the time. This has caused Doug to distrust any and all Reprograms. The Tech-com soldiers that were stationed at that outpost fought defending the civilians, while Doug survived just by hiding and running away, he now fells survivors guilt because of this. When Doug and his father, John Wolf, were running for the evac transport, one of the Mechanical doors leading to the Evac area malfuntioned and was stuck just off the ground. His father, and some soldier that were already on the other side, held the door up high enough for Doug to crawl through. It was to late for Doug's father through, as some SkyNET drones found him and shot him int he back, killing him instently. Almost everyone except Doug, two of his friends, and a few soldiers from Tech-com were killed off that day thanks to SkyNET. One of his surviving friends, Jefferson Frost, decided to go his own way after helping him get to one of the Tech-com bases. He has been presumed dead by Tech-com due to no communication or contact since that day. His other friend, Kiera Winters, Stayed with Tech-com. She was reassigned to another unit than the one Doug was, but they have both kept in touch as best as they can. Time with Tech-com He has helped Tech-com by scavenging whatever the group might need. This has caused problems in the past through. One of these instence was when he got caught by a bandit, forcing one of the reprogrammed drones to have to come and save his life. During a raid he got shot in the back and in the back of his legs after attempting to flee from a drone. He has a slight Limp now and has scars covering his entire back. Status He's Alive, but he now has a slight limp when walking and scars all over his back.